random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes
The episodes of The Bunker here. You can add to it as long as your in the main cast. So what are you waiting for? The Season 3 Finale of P&F? MAKE THOSE EPISODES! Season 1 # Pilot: The gang get used to being in teh bunker... #Hungering for Some Games: Redsox (after reading The Hunger Games), becomes paranoid, and thinking that North America has become Panem, just like in teh books. ACF tries to tell him that it's only in teh books, but Redsox doesn't believe her. #Boredom: Everyone get's bored.. #The Cake: People crave cake, but they forgot it's a lie... #Game Addict: MissingNo begins to get more addicted to an old video game and cannot listen to the gang. (In Progress) # The Legend of Hermione: Hermione, the princess of London, is kidnapped by the reincarnation of Miley Cirius, who kidnaps Hermione. Now Mochlum was chosen by the Goddess to go to the surface to save her. #The Trance: Tornadospeed goes into a Portal trance and nearly gets himself killed 20 times. (In Progress) #A CCs and Cream-Centered Episode: See how CCs and Cream has to deal with the Bunker! (In Progress) #Going to EVIL: A gang member dissapears overnight, and the rest believe that they were lured to Justin Bieber. #Missin' Chicken: When the bunker runs out of fried chicken, people start to go insane... #Torture: Justin Bieber finds the bunker. He stays outside the bunker and sings all of his songs five times until the gang comes out. #The 4th Wall: The gang becomes aware of the fourth wall and attempts to fix the wall before the show is destroyed. #Prank Day: Today is Prank Day (NOT April Fools) and everyone is pranking each oher. But Justin Bieber and those teens might ruin it... (In Progress) #The Epic Search: Someone stole all the M&M cookies so MarioPhineas76, CCs, and Dan go search for them and fins out who stole them. (In Progress) #Final Bran-tasy! - CC00 and the gang try out Final Bran-tasy and keep eating until it ACTUALLY TASTES LIKE FOOD! (In Progress) #THE MOON EPISODE!: The gang goes to The Moon for Moon Ice Cream. (In Progress) #Negativity: Phineas and Ferb find their molecular seperator in the Archieves, but it accidentally fires at everyone, seperating their personalities. #Boredom 2: The Return of Boring-ness: After someone messes with the Boring-inator, everyone in The Bunker gets boring. Again. (In Progress) #I Knew This Day Would Come Part 1 Justin Bieber and the teens kidnappes Rainbow Dash, Dan, and a user. The gang must find them before it's too late! #I Knew This Day Would Come Part 2: Same thing as above, but this time, the gang finds out that the 3 have been brainwashed. #I Knew This Day Would Come Part 3: Same thing as above, but after the 3 are back to normal, they must fight the teens, and J.B. The season finale, leading up to Season 2. Season 2 *The Bunker- Meanwhile VManJustice was getting to the top of the Tower for a party with the party ponies *The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 23: The Bunker Vacation - Everyone decides to go on vacation to the Mushroom Kingdom, but Mochlum's subconciousness gets destroyed and the Moon is about to crash into them. *I Want to See the War End: The users become homesick of their life before the war. *Without a Bunker: After an accident destroys the Bunker, the gang must try to repair it before Justin Bieber finds out. Category:The Bunker Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Random Works!